Est ce fini?
by Erika Arau
Summary: Yu tente de rompre avec Allen, mais ce dernier n'a pas dit son dernier mot.


**Et hop on reprend la suite des OS ! J'ai encore du pain sur la planche...**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>La douleur…<p>

La douleur est une impression, elle résulte d'une stimulation sur la zone attaquée et est envoyé au cerveau par des fibres afférentes. C'est un signal d'alarme qui permet d'avertir qu'un problème est encouru par la personne concerné. Elle a un rôle protecteur, tentant d'éviter un mal pis.

Mais est-ce que la souffrance qui assigne ma poitrine peut elle être vraiment pire ?

Serait-ce vraiment mon cœur qui est assaillie ?

Mais alors pourquoi suis-je encore debout ?

« Finis ? Demandais-je comme toute réponse à cette déclaration soudaine qui avait naquit sur ses lèvres pour venir ensuite s'échouer en moi. Il venait d'abattre de cette vague surpuissante tous ce qui restait de ce petit château de sable que nous avions construit.  
>- En effet.<br>- Et pour quel raison je vous prie ?  
>- Vu que tu vas à la fac l'année prochaine je ne t'aurais plus sous la main.<br>- Vous savez très bien qu'un seul coup de fil et je prendrais le chemin de votre maison, ce n'est seulement qu'à trente minutes d'ici.  
>- Trop long, j'aime tendre la main et avoir tout ce que je veux.<br>-Alors je ferais une école à distance pour rester près de chez vous. »

Devant le silence de mon ancien professeur je ne pus que comprendre le fond de cette pensée qui c'était logé en son sein. Une idée qui ne m'apporterait rien que souffrance et désespoir…

« Ce que tu peux être puéril… Lâcha-t-il exaspéré par mes vaines tentatives.  
>- Et vous vous ne faites que tourner autour du pot, ce n'est pas la vraie raison.<br>- Ah ?  
>- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la distance, ayez au moins la franchise de l'admettre je vous prie. »<p>

Il tourna pour la première fois sa tête vers moi depuis que j'étais entré : ses yeux, toujours aussi sombres que le jour de notre première rencontre, arboraient cette expression si froide et pourtant d'une incroyable attirance. Comment ne pas y succomber ? Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et l'ouvrit malgré l'interdiction de fumer. Combien de fois ma mère avait t'elle fouillé dans ma chambre en croyant que je fumais à cause de sa tendance à prendre une cigarette à chaque circonstance ? Ce parfum imprégnait mes vêtements, mais c'était son odeur et je préférais passer pour un tabagiste plutôt que de m'en passer. Si lui était accro à cette brindille, moi je me retrouvais griser par celui qui la consumait et me consommait dans tant d'occasion.

« De la franchise hein ? En veux tu, en voilà : Tu commences à être trop vieux. »

Cette réalité à laquelle je m'attendais fort bien eut aussi l'effet que j'avais imaginé : Une douloureuse sensation dans ma poitrine qui semblait lacéré de long en large mon cœur et ses à côtés. J'essayais difficilement de garder mon calme et un semblant d'impassibilité devant cette révélation. Même si ma voix tremblait, j'eu tout de même le loisir de la terminer correctement :

« Je vois votre créneau est de 15 à 18 ans ?  
>- Plutôt 14-17 mais comme tu étais petit et frêle ton physique était un avantage considérable.<br>- Vous êtes répugnant… Dis-je avec tout le dégoût qui emplissait mon être.  
>- Pas tant que ça puisque j'essayais de te donner une réponse plus facile à digérer, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un incurable masochiste.<br>- Aimer c'est être ce genre de personne ?  
>- Je me souviens de t'avoir prévenu des risques encourus. » Protesta t'il en toute facilité.<p>

Malheureusement il avait raison, dès le premier baiser il m'a alerté qu'il me jetterait le jour où je ne l'intéresserais plus. Pourtant j'avais toujours espéré qu'il finirait par s'accrocher à moi, comme toutes ces histoires idiotes où le vilain seme craque et finit par s'attendrir. Mais la réalité à une tout autre saveur, plus amère et d'une acidité à vous en détruire l'âme et rien n'existe pour s'y protéger.

« J'avais espéré que je serais différent des autres… Admis-je avec le pincement au cœur qui s'accompagnait.  
>- Tu es bien prétentieux alors…<br>- Vous avez du déteindre sur moi, je suis devenu invivable il parait.  
>- Enseigner n'est peut-être pas totalement bénéfique. »<p>

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, j'avançais vers lui. Toujours assis sur sa chaise le professeur m'observa s'approcher sans un mot et son visage collé contre une de ses mains, tandis que le reste du bras faisait office d'accoudoir sur le bureau. Lorsque je ne fus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, mon dos se courba pour arriver le plus possible à sa taille pendant que mes doigts agrippaient les repose-bras du fauteuil. L'enseignant ne répliqua pas, attendant surement de voir la suite des événements.

« Maitre… Commençais à demi-voix  
>-Hum ?<br>- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour continuer à vous plaire… »

Mes yeux regardaient le sol, la peur de voir son visage exprimé une moquerie à mon égard me terrorisait. Il resta silencieux à cette déclaration qui n'était pas encore totalement finit.

« Pilule, botox, chirurgie… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas vieillir si cela pouvait vous donner l'envie de me garder.  
>- Tch… Débuta-t-il. Au niveau du mental c'est sûr tu n'a rien y changer. Un pur gamin naïf et bourré à ras-bord d'espoir utopique.<br>- C'est qu'être à vos côtés rend mon monde si féérique. Dis-je en accompagnant cette phrase d'un doux sourire.  
>- Pire qu'une fille en chaleur… Un vrai moyashi !<br>- Par contre si vous me quittez je ferais de votre vie un cauchemar. Terminais-je après avoir relevé la tête et d'un sourire bien différent. »

Il ne tarda pas à exprimer une pointe de surprise devant cette soudaine menace mais son côté taquin reprit rapidement le dessus et il s'avança rapidement sur ce petit jeu que je lançais.

« Oh vraiment ? Et quel genre d'agression je subirais de tes mains si frêles et délicates ?  
>- Plutôt crever que de se séparer ou de vous partager.<br>- Et bien… Ca semble tout de même en avoir dans le pantalon. Nargua le professeur de toute sa splendeur. Il tapota du pied l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite.  
>- C'est une invitation ? Déclarais-je près à toute tentative de le ravoir.<br>- Tututu… Un vermisseau comme toi ? Tu n'arriverais pas à me faire quoi que ce soit même avec un plan pour y rentrer.  
>- Intelligent, calme et autodidacte… N'est-ce pas ainsi que vous m'avez décrit sur mon relevé ? »<p>

Il étouffa un petit rire de sa main, je pouvais au moins m'estimer de lui faire encore un peu d'effet. Il se leva subitement et attrapa mon menton d'une forte poigne. De son pouce, il effleura mes lèvres avides de retrouver cette ivresse qu'il me faisait tant partager. Le professeur avança sa bouche vers la mienne puis, lorsqu'il sentit que mon rythme cardiaque était au summum, il relâcha mon visage d'un geste vif. Je le regardais alors à moitié blessé et frustré tandis qu'il rangeait tranquillement son bureau. La colère qui remuait en moi commença à sortir…

« Je vais **te** pourrir la vie… Déclarais-je en me criant vengeance.  
>- Si tu veux.<br>- Je dirais que **tu** m'as forcé, que **tu** m'as fais du chantage et que **tu** m'as violé ! Vociférais-je hors de moi.  
>- Si tu veux.<br>- Tu ne pourras plus exercer ! Tu seras expulsé, humilié, détesté !  
>- Pas de problème cependant...<br>- Cependant quoi ?  
>- Si je dois rendre ce bureau à cause de ma future expulsion alors il faudrait qu'on baptise cette pièce. Admit l'enseignant dans son délire.<br>-Pa..Pardon ? »

Sans rien dire d'autre il tapota sur le meuble avant de m'inciter à venir m'allonger dessus. Devant cette demande complètement incongrue je ne sus rien faire d'autre que de rougir. Joues, oreilles et tout le reste du corps fut teinté d'une couleur écrevisse pendant que mon cerveau fumait car l'information avait été de trop. Devant mon air stupéfait et parfaitement embarrassé, il n'eut d'autre choix que de venir lui-même me chercher. Il m'allongea sur le ventre après avoir pris soin de baisser mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je ne repris mes esprit qu'en le sentant se frotter contre moi… Lorsque la surprise laissa place à un plaisir on ne peut plus familier.

« Arrête… ! Demandais-je expressément.  
>- Non. Répondit tout simplement le professeur peu enclin au dialogue.<br>- Je ne veux pas ! Tu vas me jeter après ! Sanglotais-je.  
>- Oi Moyashi, continue de râler et tu vas tout gâcher.<br>- Qui gâche tout en voulant rompre ? »

Entre colère et rage, je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de glisser sur mes joues. Je désirais le repousser, le frapper, lui dire que je le haïssais… Je ne voulais de ce câlin car je savais qu'il serait probablement le dernier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas un mauvais ex, si tu veux de temps en temps vider ton sac il suffira de venir me voir « honey ».  
>- Je ne veux pas d'un ex !<br>- Allons ne soit pas gamin, même si je ne te lâche pas maintenant cela finira pareil.  
>- Qu'en sais-tu ? »<p>

Il arrêta les frottements et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille droite où j'appris une terrible découverte.

« Tu n'es pas le premier que je me fais sur ce bureau tu sais ?  
>- Que…<br>- J'en ai eu beaucoup d'autres, des bons et des moins bons mais je dois admettre que tu es dans le top 3 sans problème. Malheureusement mon cœur il faut savoir s'arrêter, j'ai déjà dit au revoir aux autres et maintenant je veux faire mes adieux à mon préféré. Soit content j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour qu'on puisse rester le plus longtemps possible ensemble.  
>- Comment peux-tu…<br>- Alors tu ne me dis pas merci ? »

Mes yeux étaient inondés de larmes, je ne voyais plus que des formes sur le bureau et autour de moi. Mais lorsque j'aperçu une petite forme noire et rectangulaire devant moi, je sus sans problème que c'était l'agrafeuse. Je l'empoignais d'une main et après m'être retourné difficilement, la lui lançais au visage. Il atterrit sur le sol douloureusement, plaquant une main sur le sommet du crane : le fameux endroit où j'avais frappé.

« Quel élan de passion, rien avoir avec le petit garçon calme et tout timide du début. S'exclama le professeur amusé malgré le coup.  
>- On a déjà parlé de mes changements, il n'y a rien à redire. Par contre pour les menaces je veux bien y revenir.<br>- Oulà au lieu de me tirer dans la boue tu as décidé de me tuer ?  
>- C'est une option envisageable.<br>-Ah décidément… Tu es vraiment un nourrisson.  
>- Et toi un menteur, un salaud qui saute tous ce qui bouge et en même temps !<br>- Plait il ?  
>- TU M'AS DIT QUE J'ETAIS LE SEUL DE TES ELEVES ! LE PREMIER ! »<p>

Mon ainé me regarda interloqué, il ne comprenait pas ce que je disais ou bien il avait oublié cette confidence sous l'oreiller ? Il fallait que je le lui rappelle en plus ?

« La première fois qu'on l'a fait, tu m'as juré que c'était ta première fois avec quelqu'un de mon âge !  
>- En effet. Admit il entre mes cris<br>- ALORS POUQUOI D'AUTRES Y SONT PASSEES ? »

Le professeur fut épris d'un long rire qui dura une bonne moitié de minute. Je le regardais outré, prêt à reprendre l'agrafeuse pour lui remettre un coup qui cette fois-ci serait fatal. Mais lorsque je voulus m'approcher pour le frapper à nouveau, il attrapa mon bras et me fit lâcher l'arme avant de me ramener à lui. Après deux trois essais infructueux il réussit à m'embrasser, je sentais sa passion dévorer la mienne, impossible de m'en défaire. Lorsque l'oxygène manqua il relâcha ma bouche et déposa un second baiser, cette fois-ci sur le front.

« Imbécile… Murmura t'il réjoui de ma « bétise »  
>- Salaud.<br>- Je ne t'ai pas trompé.  
>- Alors pour…<br>- Parce que c'est mon bureau personnel et qu'il provient de chez moi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas découché avant ?  
>- C'est un bureau de travail ! Vociférais-je n'acceptant pas qu'il vienne de chez lui alors qu'on était encore dans l'établissement.<br>-L'autre était bancal, je ne vois pas le mal à vouloir travailler dans de meilleurs conditions… Il n'est pas confortable ?  
>- C'est sûr que toi tu n'as pus t'y essayer… »<p>

Sur ces mots il m'offrit un doux sourire, ça y est il recommençait… C'est vrai que j'étais faible, il le savait mieux que personne et en profitait sans scrupules. Il m'attira de nouveau vers lui avant de me forcer à m'assoir sur ses genoux je m'exécutais un peu sur le qui-vive. Ses mains prirent le chemin de mes hanches tandis que ses dents allaient s'attaquer à ma nuque. Pourtant, il n'était pas question que je reste ainsi à le regarder me toucher… C'est pourquoi je chassais ses mains violemment après l'avoir empêché d'inscrire une quelconque marque sur mon cou. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant puisqu'il planta son regard dans le mien pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas en état de contester ses décisions.

« Depuis quand tu me tiens tête ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de dédain.  
>-Depuis que tu veux me quitter ! Affirmais-je sans me démonter.<br>- Oh j'ai dis ça moi ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus…  
>- C'est ça, prend moi pour un crétin tu vas voir…<br>- Oh ça te prendre il n'y a aucun pro-blè-me. Ajouta t'il en me provoquant de plus belle.  
>- Yu… »<p>

Je posais ma tête contre son torse, il me laissa faire tout en m'entourant de ses bras par la suite. Son visage se colla contre mon crane et je pouvais sentir son souffle chatouiller mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais plus rien, il m'avait fait venir pour me quitter et là il ne cessait de me faire du rentre dedans. Etait-ce pour me tester ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Ou bien un dernier câlin en signe d'adieu ? Je ne savais plus ce que je devais croire ou non…

« Je ne comprends pas…  
>-Quoi donc ?<br>- Tu m'as dit que c'était finit et pourtant… »

Mon professeur ne me laissa pas achever ma phrase et s'empressa de querir une énième fois mes lèvres. Il se dégagea aussitôt et plaça sa main sur ma joue pour la cajoler.

« Et pourtant je suis toujours là ? Finit-il.  
>- Tu m'éprouvais ? C'était juste un examen ?<br>-Non… J'avais l'intention de te quitter.  
>- Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas alors ?<br>- Qui sait ?  
>- Ne te moque pas de moi ! »<p>

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ébouriffer tendrement ma tête et de me donner un sourire plutôt amusé.

« Ce n'est pas en faisant le faux protecteur que je vais me laisser avoir !  
>- Moyashi…<br>- C'EST ALLEN ! Hurlais-je  
>- Ne crie pas je suis juste là. Fit il en faisant semblant de protéger son oreille.<br>- Il n'a rien de mignon dans ce surnom Bakanda ! Grommelais-je mécontent.  
>- Et c'est moi qui trouve des sobriquets insultant ?<br>- Tu l'as cherché, toi et tes « c'est finit » »

Yu me regarda longuement, d'un visage ou ces impressions semblaient imperceptibles. Était-il triste ? En colère ? Où peut-être n'avait-il aucun réel sentiment pour moi, j'étais surement un jouet avec lequel il passait du bon temps voila tout. Cette idée se planta dans ma poitrine, ranimant toutes les douleurs passées. L'absence de mon père et le manque d'amour s'y rapportant, mon accident stupide qui m'avait donné ces deux marques… Juste pour faire comme les copains et qu'on me porte un peu d'intérêt. C'était lui qui m'avait pris entre quatre yeux pour me faire grandir, lui qui avait été père et amant à la fois… Comblant ainsi peu à peu ce que je n'avais jamais eu. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? Quel homme viendrais me dire je t'aime ? Me prendre dans ses bras, sécher mes larmes si ce n'était pas lui ?

Alors que je repensais à tous ces souvenirs douloureux, mon visage c'était aggravé. Peut-être qu'il le remarqua puisqu'il commença à défaire mon haut sans permission, embrassant par moment ma joue.

« Non je ne veu…  
>- Tais-toi. Me coupa-t-il en m'allongeant au sol.<br>- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Yu.  
>- Laisse moi te prouver le contraire, moyashi. »<p>

Malgré mon insistance pour ce pseudo grotesque, je n'eu que droit à ce blanc si connu de sa part. Après avoir marqué son territoire sur mon torse, il s'empressa de défaire ma ceinture et le pantalon qui allait avec.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué et si c'est pour un adieu ce n'est même pas la peine.  
>- Ce n'est pas un adieu.<br>- Ah c'est quoi alors ?  
>-Je te fais du bien. »<p>

Devant cette phrase dite avec nonchalance je retrouvais son coloris favoris et me cachait le visage avec les mains. Il ne c'était pas déshabillé ni même partiellement, il n'en avait pas besoin pour me « faire du bien ». D'ailleurs il ne se gênait pas pour m'obliger à l'avouer dans de savoureux gémissements.

« Et bien pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'humeur c'est une très bonne performance.  
>- La ferme… Clamais-je essoufflé.<br>- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de titiller ton point faible.  
>- Et moi je ne veux ni le sentir, ni le connaitre et surtout ne pas savoir comment toi tu le saurais.<br>- C'est parce que tu es mon préféré que je m'y intéresse…  
>- De toute manière c'est finit. »<p>

Cette dernière phrase qui sortait de ma bouche ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'avec le sanglot qui suivit. Mes larmes dérivèrent ainsi sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir plus, j'avais honte d'être dans un état si pitoyable. Avoir besoin de lui pour vivre… Depuis quand j'étais devenu cet être si dépendant ?  
>Je sentis deux bras me redresser avant de me retrouver une nouvelle fois contre lui. Mes jambes étaient par-dessus l'une des siennes et ma tête contre le commencement de sa nuque.<p>

« Chuuuut ne pleure pas.  
>- Ne me laisse pas… »<p>

Alors que je disais ses mots, mes mains vinrent agripper le tissu protégeant ses épaules. Je resserrais de plus en plus par peur d'être rejeté.

« Ne me laisse pas seul. Aime-moi ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça !  
>- Tout vraiment ?<br>- Oui tout ! Dis-moi !  
>- Très bien je ne te jette pas mais il y a une condition.<br>- Quoi ? Tout ce que tu veux !  
>- Qu'on habite ensemble. » Dit il de la manière la plus stoïque possible.<p>

Je restais ainsi silencieux, tentant d'assimiler l'information et surtout de me refaire intérieurement toute la petite histoire. En faite depuis le début il voulait juste que je sois obligé d'accepter de vivre avec lui?

« SALE TRAAAAAAAAAAITRE ! »

Parce que oui quand Allen lui a demandé la raison de leur rupture, la première raison était la bonne : c'était qu'ils étaient trop loin…


End file.
